Les Ninja Turtles découvrent YouToube
by Uterpia
Summary: Michelangelo et ses frères découvrent YouToube, ils vont se régaler de toutes sortes de vidéos... plus ou moins volontairement. Univers 2014


_Bonjour tout le monde! Alors voilà, pendant un quart d'heure, j'ai déliré en imaginant nos quatre frères préférés sur YouTube, rebaptisé "YouToube" pour mon OS. Voilà comment je l'imaginais: des instants joyeux, fascinants, ou même gênants... Je vous laisse découvrir ça, j'attends vos avis avec impatience!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Dans le repaire des tortues, la seule pièce éclairée à une heure aussi tardive était l'atelier de Donatello. Un de ses multiples écrans d'ordinateur illuminait la modeste pièce maladroitement meublée. Un rire étouffé résonnait dans les égouts, celui du benjamin de la fratrie. Des cernes de fatigues soutenaient ses yeux azurites, mélangés à des larmes hilares et joyeuses, et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à les décrocher de l'ordinateur.

Michelangelo venait de découvrir « _Youtoube_ », et cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il regardait inlassablement des compilations de chats, se retenant parfois à grande peine de lâcher un rire bien sonore. Il devait quelquefois se mordre la langue, serrer les lèvres, gonfler ses joues rebondies pour ne pas rire, mais c'était une épreuve difficile. Des larmes rieuses coulaient le long de ses joues vertes et écailleuses, qu'il essuyait du revers de sa main. Mais ce chat qui avait raté son saut était la goutte d'eau de trop. Mikey ne put s'empêcher de s'égosiller sans retenue, se maudissant intérieurement, car il avait sûrement réveillé un de ses frères, et les connaissant, Donatello serait le premier à ouvrir ses yeux, ayant un sommeil plus fragile que Léonardo ou Raphael...

En effet, après un court instant, Michelangelo put entendre les pas précipités du génie de la fratrie, qui ouvrit la porte du laboratoire en trombe. Il avait retiré son attirail de samouraï et ses lunettes avaient étés posées de travers dans la précipitation.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches dans mon laboratoire à cette heure-ci ?!

Le benjamin fit pivoter la chaise roulante pour se retrouver face à son grand frère, un grand sourire sur le visage, ne parvenant pas à retrouver son calme. Donatello croisa les bras et plissa les yeux, vexés.

-Je rêve ou tu te moques de moi !

Michelangelo essuya ses larmes pour la énième fois avant de s'expliquer avec difficulté :

-Donnie, c'est pas ce que tu crois, j'te l'promet, dit-il entre deux rires, j'ai trouvé un site génial où on peut voir toutes sortes de vidéos, regarde ça !

Le génie ne sut trop comment réagir, il était sur le point de lui faire la morale, comme quoi il était tard et qu'il lui avait toujours formellement interdit de toucher à son ordinateur, lui qui cassait tout ce qu'il touchait, mais en constatant l'état second dans lequel était plongé son petit frère, il décida finalement de se pencher sur l'écran, redressant enfin correctement ses lunettes sur son nez inexistant.

-« Youtoube ». Je connais. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, déclara-t-il.

Cette simple phrase avait fait l'effet d'une bombe chez le benjamin. Il se redressa précipitamment de la chaise avant de saisir fermement les bras fins mais musclés de Donatello, frustré.

-Tu connaissais cette merveille et tu ne m'en a même pas parlé ?!

Donnie repoussa doucement son petit frère, un sourire au bord des lèvres.

-Non, parce que je savais très bien que tu réagirais de manière excessive.

-De manière excessive ? Répéta le benjamin, scandalisé, mais y'a de quoi réagir de manière excessive enfin ! Ce site, c'est le paradis !

-T'en fais trop...

Bien décidé à convaincre son frère, Michelangelo le força à prendre place sur la chaise avec un enthousiasme démesuré.

-Ok, Donnie, je te mets au défi de ne pas rire !

Sûr de lui, le benjamin remit la vidéo en route. L'effet escompté ne se fit pas attendre, après trois vidéos amateurs sur des personnes se cassant la figure, le génie ne put retenir une risette, qui ravit instantanément le benjamin. Après une cinquième vidéo, il dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter d'être trop bruyant.

-D'accord, Mikey, t'as gagné. Voyons ce que nous pouvons voir d'autres...

* * *

Surexcités par leur découverte, leurs exclamations frénétiques réveillèrent l'aîné et le cadet de la famille. Ils se frottèrent les yeux, avant que Léonardo ne pose son regard azur sur le radio-réveil qui indiquait quatre heures du matin.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ! Grommela Raphael de sa voix grave.

-Je ne sais pas... on devrait peut-être aller voir.

Le mutant au bandeau rouge soupira d'agacement, mais consentit tout de même à aller voir ce qui se passait avec ses deux frères. C'est sans cérémonie qu'il pénétra dans l'atelier, furieux, suivi de près par Léonardo.

-Vous avez pas vu l'heure ?! C'est quoi ce bordel !

Donatello et Michelangelo levèrent des yeux admiratifs envers le cadet. Sans prêter attention à sa mauvaise humeur, le benjamin saisit fermement son poignet pour l'amener face à l'écran.

-Raph, mate-moi ce combat de rue ! Il a de la poigne le mec !

Intrigué, la tortue au bandeau rouge se pencha et put admirer un jeune homme se battre avec force et courage contre trois voyous.

-Les gars, il est tard, fit remarquer Léonardo, on devrait aller se coucher.

Mais personne ne bougeait, tous étaient captivés par ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran. La tortue soupira, s'avouant vaincu, avant de lui-même s'avancer auprès de ses frères.

-Il... il a perdu une dent ? Interrogea Léo, sceptique.

-Ouais, c'est trop cool ! S'exclama Michelangelo.

* * *

Il était maintenant près de six heures du matin, et les quatre frères n'étaient toujours pas repartis se coucher. Alors qu'ils regardaient une énième vidéo, le benjamin aperçut un lien intriguant.

-Tiens, c'est quoi, ça ?

En voyant la description du lien, Donatello se mit à paniquer, tandis que le benjamin dirigeait innocemment la souris dessus.

-Mon Dieu, Mikey, non, ne...

*clic*

Trop tard : une fenêtre s'était ouverte, dévoilant deux jeunes gens s'accouplant allègrement dans des bruits douteux. Pris de panique, le benjamin balança la souris avant de cacher ses yeux innocents, tandis que Donatello cherchait un moyen de fermer la fenêtre pour mettre fin au spectacle douteux qui s'offrait à eux, étant donné que Michelangelo avait projeté la souris sur le mur.

-BON SANG DONNIE, ARRÊTE CE MACHIN ! Gronda Léonardo, les joues en feu.

-MAIS J'ESSAIE, MAIS MIKEY A EXPLOSÉ LA SOURIS !

Les cris de la vidéo se faisaient de plus en plus insistants, ce qui eut le don de faire perdre le peu de patience qu'il restait à Raphael.

-FAIS-LES TAIRE OU J'TE JURE QUE C'EST TON ÉCRAN QUE J'VAIS EXPLOSER !

Mais alors que les quatre frères paniquaient, essayant de trouver un moyen afin d'arrêter ce carnage, un raclement de gorge perça le brouhaha.

Les tortues se figèrent, tournant la tête en chœur en direction de la voix, Michelangelo se cachant toujours les yeux. Seuls les gémissements s'échappant des haut-parleurs se faisaient entendre.

Splinter se tenait face à eux, les mains derrière le dos, le visage fixe et troublé.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?

-CONTRÔLE, W! CONTRÔLE, W! Hurla Donatello, avant d'appuyer sur la combinaison de touches permettant d'enfin fermer la fenêtre, mettant fin à la scène de copulation.

Splinter haussa un sourcil.

-Ce... ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, maître, intervint Léonardo d'une petite voix.

-Nous avons découvert un site pour regarder toutes sortes de vidéos amusantes, et il se trouve que Michelangelo a cliqué sur un lien néfaste ! Expliqua Donatello en croisant les bras, foudroyant le benjamin du regard.

-Ben quoi, je pouvais pas savoir, moi !

-Il faut lire les descriptions Mikey ! C'était marqué « Un couple en pleins ébats » !

-Je vois, murmura presque Splinter, amusé de leur bêtise. Vous devriez aller dormir, maintenant.

Les quatre frères acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives, après un dernier regard désapprobateur envers le benjamin.

* * *

Léonardo, Raphael et Donatello déjeunaient en silence. Ils avaient dormi à peine trois heures cette nuit-là, et ils étaient épuisés. Michelangelo déboula à toute allure dans la cuisine, un sourire enfantin sur son visage rond.

-Hé, les mecs ! Vous devez absolument venir voir ça !

Les trois frères soupirèrent en chœur avant de se lever de leur chaise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous monter, Mikey ? Demanda Donatello d'une voix pâteuse.

Les yeux brillants, Michelangelo mit la vidéo en route.

Un chat roux, portant une chemise d'un bleu ciel et visiblement blasé jouait du piano à l'aide de ses pattes.

-Un chat qui fait du piano ! S'exclama fougueusement le benjamin.

Léonardo se frotta les tempes, lassé.

-Je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir découvert ce truc...

* * *

 _C'est tout pour moi, chers lecteurs! Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire cet OS, j'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à le lire :)_

 _À vos marques... prêts? REVIEWS! :D_

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


End file.
